Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-8})(5^{3})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{-8})(5^{3}) = 5^{-8+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-8})(5^{3})} = 5^{-5}} $